<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbreaking Breaking by sun_and_sin (sun_and_solace)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799469">Unbreaking Breaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_sin'>sun_and_sin (sun_and_solace)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Pet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Anal, Beating, Belting, Blood, Bottom Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Breeding, Choking, Cisgender Male Characters, Cisgender Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Collar, Commanding, Cutting, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroat, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Forced Submission, Impregnation, Inflation, Kidnapping, Kinda?, Knife Play, Marking, Mindbreak, OH YEAH ITS ALL FORCED, Oral, POV Third Person, Pain, Past Tense, Patch 4.0: Stormblood Spoilers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Piss Enema, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Public Use, Punching, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scarring, Sexual Slavery, Stabbing, Stepping On, Throat Bulge, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Water Torture, Watersports, and HEARTLESS, blowjobs to strangers, cum enema, detailed descriptions of gagging, forced to hold, is this a dead dove at this point?, it never gets better, leash, mention of enema for suffering (NOT SCAT), mention of licking blood, might be a dead dove at this point, nipple pain, nose pinching, piss drinking, public service?, stockholm syndrome maybe?, this doesn't get better, this is a dark fic please don't come after me, zenos is BRUTAL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_sin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The WoL, alongside Yugiri and Lyse, ambush Zenos. It doesn't go well for the WoL in particular.</p><blockquote>
  <p>"They're probably searching for you as we speak, but no matter, I've taken us far enough out of the way that they won't find us."</p>
  <p>He paused.</p>
  <p>"Or hear you."</p>
  <p>A sly smile played on his lips.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Pet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cornered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: noncon, mindbreak (will break?), choking, pain, violence, blood, anal, oral, rough sex, punching, kneeing<br/>Discretion is advised, though the violence/blood is not particularly heavy</p><p>I may continue this.. if I do new CW may be added so keep an eye on that!</p><p>Thank you to Nightmist for the casual beta ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>W-what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing the Warrior of Light noticed was the ringing in her ears and pain in her head. Her eyelids felt like they'd been glued together with grime, and she could feel what felt like an assortment of dirt and small rocks clinging to her left cheek, as well as the cold, hard surface of stone on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, wearily, she willed her eyes to open, gaze meeting the cloudy night sky and confusion flitting across her face. She screwed her eyes shut again as she attempted to recall the most recent of events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugiri. She had been with Yugiri.... and... Lyse? They had ambushed Zenos and his party and then...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light gently wiggled her fingers, as if to ensure she still had use of her extremities, before shifting her hands beneath her to allow her to sit up and rub her temples in an attempt to help soothe the throbbing ache in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, she finally awakes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warrior's eyes snapped open, her gaze fixed forward and her mouth pressed thin, ready to spit out an assortment of insults at the owner of that all too familiar voice. How had she lost consciousness when </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was around? A blow to the head? Some sort of magic..? She had no memory of any such thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenos knelt in front of her, as one would if they were tending to a fallen friend. Unlike a friend, however, there was no concern on his face, only that same coy smile he always wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light kicked at the floor, frantically trying to put some distance between herself and the villain that stood over her. As she introduced some distance between herself and Zenos, she observed that they were alone, and her blood ran cold, aches and pains forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are they!?" she demanded, her kicking coming to an abrupt halt, her back hammering into a cold stone wall. "What have you done with them!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Zenos replied, amusement dripping from his tongue. "Oh, your allies? I did nothing to them, I merely escorted us a little out of the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>I... </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're probably searching for you as we speak, but no matter, I've taken us far enough out of the way that they won't find us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or hear you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sly smile played on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light sat in stunned silence for a few moments, craning her ears for sounds of friend or foe. It dawned on her then that she had no idea where she was, nor had she checked. She briefly glanced around, and noted that they were still in Doma. He hadn't taken her </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> far. Maybe there was a chance her allies would find her despite what he said, though the silence had her hopes quickly fading, anxiety rising to take its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat at the far end of the courtyard to a run down and clearly abandoned manor. Though the walls and paving still seemed relatively intact, small cracks littered the stone slabs, and the ornamental decor that adorned the roof and walls had long since faded from the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenos stepped forward, armor rubbing against armor with each footfall, abruptly closing the space the Warrior of Light had put between them. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. The fear coursing through her veins, the anger and hatred that filled her with a seething rage, it lit a fire within him. A desire to beat from her the spite, the anger, the hatred, until she was a fearful, shaking, husk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhaled slowly, trying to quell the flames of desire that licked at his soul, and knelt in front of the Warrior of Light. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glare she gave him was delightful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhilarating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and so was the knowledge that she was thinking so very hard about how she would escape. She wouldn't, but she didn't know that yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenos lifted his finger, and brushed the cold metal against her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light flinched, and her arm shot up to knock away the intruder, hissing when her swat at his arm failed to deter his touch. She yanked her jaw away from his hand, and shifted, trying to squeeze her body to the side, away from her assailant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't have that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sickening thud, and half of her vision went black, ears ringing, the metal covered fist that now made contact with her cheek pushing half her face up against the wall. The Warrior of Light knew that Zenos had pulled his punch, and wondered at the why of it, but her head spun from the force of it regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage of her now dizzied state, Zenos grabbed her by her cheeks, squishing the flesh between his armored fingers. Cold, hard metal pinched at her skin as she glared at him, hands having swiftly resumed clawing at his armor, trying to push him away. Yes, that hatred, that defiance, was exactly what he had wanted to see. What he wanted to destroy. The thought of it made his blood run hot, pooling between his legs. He pushed his thumb against her lips, pressing firmly against her resistance, rubbing harshly back and forth across the soft flesh until he broke skin, causing her to cry out in surprise, and using the opportunity to force his digit into her mouth. He pressed the metal down on her tongue, forcing his claw in as far as it would go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light bit down at the intrusion, scowling, but could not get at the flesh, covered in armor as it were. With her teeth she searched for a weak point, and found wanting, choosing to now direct her strength to her arms, clawing and pushing at her assailant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, savage." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenos carefully replaced his thumb with his forefinger, moving carefully so as not to allow the Eorzean to clench her teeth once more. He ran his finger slowly all the way to the knuckle, pressing firmly against her tongue as he did so, causing her to choke and gag, her scowl and resistance still not letting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his mouth, Zenos pried off the armored glove on his other hand, and ran his bare fingers along the other's cheek, his touch snaking down her neck and to her collarbone, where it grabbed at the front of her clothes. The Warrior of Light hissed with animosity, her hands moving from the arm that intruded her mouth to the one now grabbing at her clothes, attempting to pry them off her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenos smirked at her feeble attempts. She was far from weak, truly she was far stronger than most he had faced, and yet she was not strong enough to fight off his advances. But still, he relished her struggle, for it made the fire within him burn brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one swift motion, Zenos pulled forward on her upper garments and small clothes both, simultaneously tearing them down the middle and pulling the Warrior of Light forward and further onto his finger, eliciting both more delightful noises from her and more furious attempts to remove herself from beneath his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That same familiar smile played on the Garlean's lips as he cupped his hand over the Eorzean's breast, his finger trailing, circling, over the mottled flesh at its center. He pulled his finger from her mouth and shifted the gloved hand lower, wrapping it carefully around her neck, delighted in how perfectly it fit between his thumb and forefinger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the savage!" The Warrior of Light growled, her mouth now free to retort as she wished. Her gaze seething with hatred, she spat at the other, who only chuckled, her animosity setting his blood alight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed at her throat, watching as she struggled both for the privilege of breathing, and to escape his grasp, her scowl only letting up when her eyes starting to droop, darkness feathering at the edges of her vision. At once he loosened his grip, and her eyes opened wide in a sudden wave of returned alertness, just before he pinched and twisted abruptly at the small protrusion on her chest, earning a jarring cry of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having earned the reaction he desired, the Garlean snaked his hand over her stomach to her lower garments, and, pushing firmly against her neck with his other hand, pulled downwards, ridding her of her remnants of dignity in one swift motion. He gazed at the wetness between her legs and almost laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You would call </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> the savage?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light did not respond, her scowl briefly softening into something like humiliation before returning with more force. She squeezed her thighs shut, and grabbed at her tattered upper clothes, trying to shield herself from his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenos placed his armored hand on her thigh and squeezed aggressively, the tips of his armor digging into her supple flesh, breaking the skin. Small beads of redness emerged below his gauntlet as he pushed against her struggling, squeezing the armored hand between her thighs and pulling, prying her legs back open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Eorzean made no sound as Zenos ran the tip of his gauntlet along her wetness, toying with the gentle folds of skin, delighted and amused at the same time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was getting off to this. He shifted, positioning himself so that his still armored knee now sat between her legs, barring her from returning them to their closed position, and pulled off the remaining glove. He ran his free hand up the length of her thigh before returning it to the wetness between her legs, fingers now prying deeper into their warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one abrupt motion, Zenos pushed two fingers into the other, forcing a cry to escape from her lips, her fists balling up, legs now feebly kicking in an attempt to escape. Zenos bent his fingers, moving quickly for a few seconds, his thumb pressing up against the sensitive bead of nerves before he abruptly pulled out, eliciting yet another gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Garlean wiped the wetness on his fingers off onto the Warrior of Light's thigh, and wrapping his hand around them, pulling downwards so that she was now laying on her back, her head the only thing propped against the wall. He pushed up off the ground, bringing himself into a standing position and, wasting no time, planted his foot on top of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fidgeted with the armor at his crotch and finally freed himself, his length bouncing free from its confines after having sat there tortuously for so long, itching to be let out. He ran his hand over his length a few times, stoking the flames of his arousal, as he stared down at the savage below him, struggling to breath under the weight of his foot. Her fight had weakened somewhat and Zenos wondered why, though he did not dwell on the question for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Eorzean stared up at him, at his length and his size, and fear flitted across her face momentarily, before returning to a scowl, her fight returning with newfound strength. She scolded herself for having reacted so openly, and hoped that he had not seen her falter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenos removed his foot from the other and knelt down, cupping her cheek, running a finger along her jawline, before gripping at the roots of her hair and pulling her from her splayed position on the floor into a kneel. He simultaneously brought his knee into contact with her stomach, and slammed her head back against the wall, prying a cough and a wheeze from her mouth, and using the parting of her lips to force his length into her mouth, her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He delighted in the choking and gagging that fell from her lips as he fucked her throat, relishing in the knowledge that his girth was so wide that the Warrior of Light would be incapable of even attempting to close her jaw. As he yanked her head over his length her hands shifted to the area of skin just above his cock, nails digging in and pushing, a feeble attempt at fighting the intrusion, and one that the Garlean found truly delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenos thrust a few times into her throat, wrenching her head downwards with each upwards push and savoring the gags that escaped her lips with every tug, before pulling out, leaving her coughing and gasping for air, her seething gaze having returned. He merely smiled, and scooped her up off the floor, squirming and thrashing in his grip, before placing her back down on her front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knelt behind her, and pulled at the Warrior of Light's hips, such that her backside were now raised in the air in front of him. In response to her humiliating placement, the Warrior kicked and clawed at the floor, and Zenos placed his heavy hand on the nape of her neck, pinning her to the ground, reveling in how her fight weakened as she struggled to breath beneath his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his free hand he squeezed at her thigh, so firmly that the skin began to turn white, and ran his fingers along her wetness, slipping in two fingers, and then a third, delighting in the frustrated mewls that escaped her lips as he explored inside her, reaching deeper and deeper, twisting, turning, and brushing up against her warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once sufficiently convinced he had worked her open as far as was possible, Zenos' hand withdrew from her slick confines and returned to his length, stroking it as he rubbed the tip against her sex. He knew regardless of his ministrations beforehand penetration would be... </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult... </span>
  </em>
  <span>and yet the thought of her struggling in pain beneath him, his cock buried deep within her, shot excitement up his spine like a knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenos shifted, placing the tip of his cock against the Warrior of Light's entry before bucking his hips, earning a sharp cry of pain from the one below him and several more as he thrust further, forcing himself deeper and deeper into the other with each thrust until he was fully sheathed, her breath coming out in short puffs.</span>
</p><p><span>The Warrior of Light kicked and struggled in response to the intrusion, crying out in the tearing agony she felt, the scowl on her face fading rapidly, replaced by a fleeting expression of panic, of</span> <span>pain. She dearly wanted to beg him to stop, but bit her lip, steeling herself to avoid tears welling up in her eyes.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can't let him win.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Garlean growled with pleasure as her wetness squeezed and constricted his cock, relishing the writhing and struggling of the Eorzean beneath him. As he thrust he felt her shudder, her body shivering beneath him in response to the sharp pain he was causing, losing its edge. And yet, he could see the anger and hatred still on her face, though it had weakened significantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he continued to take that which he desired, that which he </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he ran a finger over her ass and circled around it, earning a sharp inhale from the one below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, and pressed downwards, forcing open the small ring of muscle, bidding it let in his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-NO! Please not that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, there it was. The begging he so longed to hear. He was winning. Her fight was fading, her will breaking. The Garlean paid no mind to the protests of the Eorzean below him, and continued to pry inwards with his finger, his thrusts not slowing. He luxuriated in the cries of pain that he tore from her lips as he bent and twisted his finger against the walls of muscle, the knowledge that likely none had ever violated her in this way causing him to shudder with twisted satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-Please stop, please!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenos squeezed in a second finger, earning a desperate and pitiful cry from the one below him, and drawing even more from her lips when he moved, spreading his fingers apart, hooking them, probing the soft, warm walls of her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he inserted in a third finger, the Eorzean beneath him yelling profanities and cursing at him in between cries of pain. He stretched his fingers, watching as the Warrior of Light balled her fists and kicked at the ground, as if it would somehow alleviate the pain. And then pulled backwards, earning a cry of relief as he removed both his cock and his fingers from her, though the hand pinning her headfirst into the ground remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed at her as she exhaled, trying desperately to collect herself, and smirked as he saw the anger flash across her face again, this time with a far more seething hatred behind them. Just as she opened her mouth to cuss him out, he shifted, pressing the tip of his length up against her asshole, amused by how quickly the anger left her face, replaced by panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No, please, please I beg you. Do-don't. I-I can't take it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zenos smiled, his cock twitching in need, a tide of arousal crashing over him as he listened to her whimpering and pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come now, begging does not become you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He violently bucked his hips, sinking the tip of his cock into the one below him and wrenching a scream of pain from her throat. With each subsequent thrust, he forced more of himself into her, a scream accompanying each one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip on her neck let up, confident that despite clawing at the ground in a pitiful attempt to escape the intrusion, she would not be going anywhere. The Garlean moved his hands to her waist, nails digging violently into her soft, supple flesh. He pulled her into him with every thrust, leaning over her back with his towering form and nibbling at the nape of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted one hand to her breast, and twisted at the mottled perky flesh in the center again, though now he could not discern whether her screams of pain were in response to the twist or to his intrusion. Zenos squeezed at her flesh, closing his eyes to revel in the moment, thinking back briefly at the tide of arousal he felt when she had begged and pleaded. The chorus of her screams had his skin tingling, the tension in his stomach coming to a head as he sped up and buried his cock completely within her, his hands squeezing into her flesh with each convulsion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay still for a moment, his shrinking length still in her, gasping, recomposing himself, when he noticed the Warrior of Light had fallen silent, her form shivering slightly below him. He glanced down and noticed the trail of tears on her face, and couldn't help but smile. He had finally broken her defiance. He ran a finger along her cheek, wiping at the tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't cry. It's so unbecoming of my little beast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself out of her, his cock covered in a mixture of his essence and blood, and grabbed at the Warrior of Light's discarded clothes, using them to mop up the mess she had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Eorzean didn't move, her body lying limp, tears still streaming silently down her face as Zenos scooped her up in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, my broken beast.. I doubt your fires have been fully extinguished yet, and nothing excites me more than the idea of dousing them completely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warrior was silent, gazing blankly up at the golden haired Garlean who now held her, the armor he wore on his arms sticking into her naked flesh uncomfortably. She wondered briefly where he was taking her, stars starting to dance across her vision. From somewhere distant she felt her mind screaming at her to flee, to escape, but darkness tugged at her, and she felt her consciousness fading rapidly, unable to resist its call.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've... really been putting off editing and posting these chapters because self doubt is a great thing, I'm so sorry. </p><p>I've updated the tags, so please look over them if you subscribed with chapter 1. I will continue to post chapter relevant CW to the best of my ability with each chapter, and I hope you enjoy :)<br/>This fic becomes very visceral, very brutal, very quickly. The first chapter did not really touch on just how violent or rough this gets I guess so please tread with care.</p><p>CW for this chapter: noncon (literally every chapter), blood, cutting, pain, stabbing, scarification, marking, throat fucking, very rough oral, facefucking, throat bulge, forced cum swallowing, fingering, oral</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>All that followed was a vague blur; the warm welcoming caress of water, a soft hand stroking against her back, the comforting embrace of a soft, warm towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she woke up again, thrust back into the nightmare that had become her existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned softly as her senses came back to her. Her eyes felt swollen, dried tears crusted against her eyelids, and every inch of her felt sore in indescribable ways. Her muscles ached and everything else just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>stabby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sensation of her limbs, limp and leaden, slowly returned, she became distinctly aware of the weight and heat around her waist. Sickness crept into her chest as she deduced that it was an arm, wrapped around her frame, and she shifted slowly, noting carefully the things she felt on her skin. The arm on her waist did not respond to her movement, but the fabric upon her chest and below her did, and she noted that she was only covered atop her chest, legs still bare, laying upon soft, smooth fabric. Silk bed sheets, perhaps?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, she cracked open her eyes, though with their swelling it felt as though they barely moved at all, and she found herself gazing up at a lackluster stone ceiling. Slowly, agonisingly, she turned her head. If the person beside her </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zenos, and if he was sleeping, she didn't want to wake him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She inched her head ever so slowly sideways, moving at an excruciating pace to minimise the sound her hair made as it brushed along the sheets below her, flinching as it rustled. And then she came face to face with her enemy, his eyes wide open, smug smile sitting on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She winced at his words, and turned her head back, looking for a window to confirm that indeed she had been unconscious for the evening, search coming up empty. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she came to the realisation that she was in his bedchambers, in his bed, and, thinking backwards, he had bathed her, dried her off, and dressed her. She glanced down and saw that he had her in a soft, sheer, nightgown that left very little to the imagination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have so many things I want to do with you," Zenos purred softly in her ear, his free hand trailing along her cheek. "My </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scowled, though she felt a heat rise in her stomach at the name, and cursed herself. What was wrong with her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced back to Zenos, shuddering as he smiled at her, his finger still stroking her cheek. His hair lay in tendrils, slightly damp from washing off, she presumed, given that all he wore was a towel around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes snaked along his figure, widening slightly in tandem with the panicked knot in her stomach as she traced the musculature beneath his skin. His inhuman strength was obvious even in armor given his size, but she had never expected it to be quite so pronounced even outside of it. Long strands of corded muscle pulsed beneath his skin, and as if in response to her eyes wandering over his form, Zenos tensed, his musculature becoming all the more defined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught in her throat as her gaze continued to shift downwards, flinching as she looked at where his crotch would be, thinking about the size of him within her and how it continued to hurt, dulled and throbbing, even now. He had said he wanted to do more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods please no more, everything hurts so much...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos' hand feathered down her body, tracing circles along her sternum for a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For a warrior your skin is awfully unmarked..." he mused, turning his finger onto its nail and drawing a soft red line upon her skin. "I believe I should rectify that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos stood up and turned around to the desk beside the bed, and the Warrior of Light felt her heart leap into her throat as his gaze left her, spying a chance to escape. She eased herself up, slowly, carefully, sitting up and shifting so that she might stand silently and creep away. If he was aware of her motions, he did not show it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After all, I can not have others mistaking you for a stray now, can I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No time to ponder what he meant, she turned to where she assumed the door was, and heard a soft click, tilting her head back to where Zenos was, panic bubbling to her chest as she saw him facing her, a small dagger in his hands, inches from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she ran, bolting for the door, only for Zenos to grab her by the back of her shift, her bones and muscles aching in protest as the fabric stretched around them, and throw her back onto the bed, swiftly following after her, the towel around his waist falling off as he sat on her legs, pinning her down. The Warrior of Light struggled, hands digging into the bed sheets and pushing desperately in an attempt to get out from beneath him, his weight crushing her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos smiled, bringing the knife to her neck, placing the side of the blade against her windpipe and the edge at the base of her chin, where her jaw and neck joined, causing her to freeze. One wrong move, and she was dead. Her breathing slowed despite the racing of her heart, each inhale and exhale paced so that she barely moved against the edge of the blade. She had no way of defending herself here. He leaned inwards, bringing his face to her ear and nuzzling, burying his face into her hair and inhaling deeply, his free hand grabbing, pinning, and squeezing at her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a sweet scent," he growled, brushing the tip of his nose along the side of her face, causing her to flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light remained frozen when Zenos lifted his head and let his gaze run across her body, delighting in how she was now covered in gooseflesh, her eyes looking off to the side to avoid his gaze. He shifted his hand slightly, allowing the knife to only just cut her skin, and red oozed forth, spilling slowly down the sides of the blade. Zenos removed the knife from her throat, and replaced it with his hand, reveling in the warm wetness he now felt there, shifting backwards himself and pulling the Warrior of Light into a sitting position, his hand not leaving her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a droplet of red spilled through his grip, Zenos yanked the Warrior of Light up so that she was standing beside the bed, her posture stiff, uncomfortable. Still she avoided his gaze, though the panic that he had seen there had returned to anger. Not that it mattered, it would not remain there for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos dropped the blade onto the bed, moving his hand from the Warrior of Light's neck to her scalp carefully to ensure he never let up his grip on her, lest she make her own situation more troublesome as she was wont do to, and promptly picked the knife back up again, this time bringing the side of the blade to her cheek, her angry expression swiftly returning to that of fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning the knife on its edge, Zenos gently applied pressure, excitement and fire running through his veins as the Warrior of Light stiffened. With measured movements he traced the knife downwards, a line of crimson following in its wake, beautiful beads of blood weeping from the wounds. Down her cheek, to the side of her jaw, along the side of her neck. She remained frozen, unmoving, her gaze distant and her teeth clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along her collarbone, twixt her breasts leaning slightly towards one of them, along her stomach and to the outside of her pelvis, and from there down, down, the outside of her leg. She shivered slightly now, but still did not move when Zenos finally lifted the blade of his knife and gazed at her eyes, his own wild with lust and excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He twisted the hand in her hair, and slowly but surely she turned around, wincing as the motion caused her pain. Zenos brought the knife up to the nape of her neck, and brushed his lips against her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You make such a lovely canvas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shivered at his words as the twisting sensation in her stomach intensified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you can appreciate the work of art I'm painting upon it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again, pressing down with controlled pressure, along her neck, her shoulder blade, along her spine, to the outside of her ass and immediately across where it met her thighs to the inside of her thigh, where his pressure increased, skin splitting readily under the blade. His pressure was rewarded with a muffled cry from the Warrior of Light and he continued onward with the same steady pressure, her breath shaking and unwitting whimpers escaping her lips as he ran the blade down the inside of the yet unmarked leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was done he tossed the blade to the side and brought his tongue to the flesh of her soft inner thigh where he had cut deepest, watching with exhilaration as the wound wept, crimson globes falling from the wound, tracing a line down her leg. He blew against it softly, delighting in how the Warrior tensed when he did so, her suffering intensifying. He licked at the blood and felt the opening of the wound with his tongue, relishing in the muffled, pained mewls the Warrior of Light let out as he explored the strange soft edges of the cut with his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gorgeous," he whispered, trailing his tongue along the cut he had made, savoring both the metallic taste and the pained noises his ministrations drew from the Warrior of Light. He pulled himself back into an upright position and yanked her by her scalp towards him, pressing his chest up against hers, feathering his fingers along the bloody trail, smearing and bringing them, now bloodied, to his lips. She was so very lovely, marked as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> and covered in her blood. Those wounds would scar readily, just as he intended, and the thought of it scent a thrill through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swiftly, Zenos raised his fist and brought it into contact with the Warrior's stomach, sending her gasping and choking for air, reeling as she curled in on herself as best she could with his fist still firmly grasping her hair and keeping her upright. And again. This time she cried out in pain, hands shooting in front of her in an attempt to protect herself and getting promptly swatted out of the way to allow for a third time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please Gods no, stop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos let go of her hair and she crumpled to the floor, curling in on herself, gasping, her breath rasping audibly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Garlean brought himself to a kneel in front of her, and pulled on her hair once more, scalp screaming at the repetitive sensation, bidding her into a sitting position. He brought his lips to her collarbone, brushing them softly against the still weeping wound, before bringing his lips to her ear, savoring her labored breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You belong to me now. I will take from you what I want, when I want it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light scowled, clenching her teeth and digging her nails into her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will do as I please, and I will enjoy every minute I spend breaking your will over and over again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shivered, and Zenos yanked on her hair, pulling her head backwards, forcing her back into a near parabolic arch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whenever I enter the room you are to kneel before me and open your mouth, ready to serve. You are to get wet for me whenever I arrive. Is that clear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was silent, gritting her teeth as she forced herself to maintain a blank expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos yanked on her hair, and her stoic mask faltered as she winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked you a question."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath shaking she tried to nod, though all she managed to do was tug on her hair within his grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos smiled, but did not release his grip, instead turning her head to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Use your words, my pet," he purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gazed back at him brows furrowing as her body began to surrender to the pain it was in, her fight weakening, the trails of blood on her cheek now dried up and cracking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos brought his free hand to the wound at her thigh and squeezed abruptly, eliciting a cry of pain from the Warrior of Light, and more still as he rubbed the wounded flesh aggressively with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes," she whimpered softly between cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Zenos questioned, "I have a name, though perhaps you'd prefer to call me by my title now that you have fallen so far below me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes Zenos," she repeated, gaze flitting to the floor in shame. She wouldn't call him my his title, not if she had something to say about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos let his fist fall from her scalp and turned his attention to her thighs, prying them apart and observing the wetness between them, amused yet again at how his abuse seemingly aroused the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a filthy hole, always making such a mess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and turned so that he was behind the Warrior of Light, and, grasping yet again at her scalp, forced her cheek against the floor, into the mess of blood and arousal that she left where she sat, her lower body rising into the air as the front of her body was forced onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clean it up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand still pressing her face into the slick covered ground, Zenos turned his attention to her so called filthy hole, and ran a finger from his free hand along it, plunging it into her and delighting at her muffled cries, hands and legs shifting to fight the intrusion, to push against him, to try and flee. Slipping in a second finger, he began to roll his thumb along her clit, his grip on her scalp shifting to the back of her neck, pinning her firmly to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she struggled to breath beneath his grasp, he brought his mouth to her wetness, and flicked his tongue over the bundle of nerves. The Warrior of Light shuddered at the sensation despite her disgust, hands now clawing at the palm which pinned her to the floor. Zenos practically purred as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, rolling it along the folds of skin and twisting it within her, savoring her exquisite taste as she squirmed beneath him, soft pleasured gasps breaking from her throat despite herself to mix with grunts and growls. His free hand ran his nails along her back, digging into the flesh, and shifted to her breasts, tweaking and pinching at her nipples, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure both as he toyed with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding his tongue back out of her, his hand moved back to her scalp and, yet again, pulled upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to need something better to move you around with," he observed. "But for now your hair will have to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos pulled her by her hair onto the bed, positioning her so that her head sat off the edge and picked up the bloodied knife from the floor, bringing it to her sex and placing the cold, flat side of the blade against it, rubbing it along the slickness of her folds, before raising it and swiftly plunging it into her thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light screamed in pain, throwing her head back, and Zenos took the opportunity to force himself into her mouth, thrusting when he hit resistance at the back of her throat and forcing himself deeper with each push until he was fully sheathed, popping through the barrier that separated her mouth from her throat. Beneath him the Warrior struggled, legs kicking, hands pushing, pulling, trying anything to rid herself of the intrusion in her throat, muffled screams tearing from behind the intrusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hush," Zenos purred, slipping his hand under his cock and pinching her nose shut, delighting in how, as her muffled screams were silenced, her struggle increased with newfound vigor, hands pushing, clawing at the muscled thighs, desperately trying to push them away as her legs kicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos left the knife impaled within her leg to stop her from bleeding out, and brought his hands to her tiny neck, running the knuckle of his finger over the bulge just between her collarbones that now signified where his cock sat. The only sound that came from the Warrior, besides that of her limbs flailing, was the muffled wet sound of her stomach and throat heaving violently, trying to push out the invader and convulsing over his length wonderfully as it did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out only slightly before pushing back in, wrapping his hands around her throat and savoring the feeling of his cock bulging beneath her skin, beneath his grasp, as he thrust. Her screams and complaints fell quiet as she concentrated on trying to breath and he felt her throat constrict around him as she gagged at his forced ministrations, the wet sound of her stomach churning driving him delirious in his lust. Pulling out just enough for her to catch a breath, he forced his length back in, popping back through the joining of her mouth and throat. His hands squeezed over her neck and around the bulge, thumbs rubbing over it as she choked and spluttered, her body convulsing below him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leant forward, swiftly plunging two of his fingers into the Eorzean beneath him as she squirmed, struggled, and heaved, legs flailing wildly. His eyes lit up as she constricted around her fingers with each retch, and he pressed up and inwards, motioning abruptly with his fingers as new ideas raced through his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he quickened his pace, never retracting enough to let her pull away from him, Zenos pulled the blade from her leg, his excitement pooling in his stomach and quickening as blood flowed from the wound. With a grunt he buried his length into her, hands wrapping around her neck, squeezing, and twitching as he unloaded into her throat. He remained embedded within her as he came, relishing as every twitch of his cock elicited both an inhuman retch and choked cough from the Eorzean beneath him as she was forced to swallow. And as quickly as it had started he pulled outwards, the Eorzean coughing up a thick, viscous mixture of his essence and her saliva, gasping desperately for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos picked up the blade and his towel from the floor, wiping off any remnants of mess that remained on his length before throwing the towel towards the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put some pressure on the wound, Ill get someone to come help you with it in a moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sauntered over to the door and opened it, turning just as he exited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget, on your knees with your mouth open next time I enter this room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light gazed down at the steady flow of blood pouring from the wound in her thigh and noted that she had already begun to feel light headed, though she knew not whether this was from blood loss or the violent throat fucking she had just received. She swiftly pressed the towel up against the wound with whatever strength she had left in her upper body, and noted that she felt extremely sick. As if she hadn't ached enough before hand, now nearly every ilm of her skin stung angrily, red hot, and her stomach churned uncomfortably, an awful addition to her dizziness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She coughed suddenly, a glob of what she imagined was a mixture of spit and Zenos' essence making its way up to her mouth, and she spat it onto the towel, the questionably large amount of blood now beginning to seep through where she pressed the bundled fabric against the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gazed up at the door as stars began to dance on her vision, and nearly sighed in relief when she saw it opening, just as her consciousness stole away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You want anal? you want gagging? you want water torture? you want breath play? I got u</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um wow, ok we're gradually getting into the more questionable part of this fic.. <br/>Also please note I wrote some of these chapters in May, so my writing is not as good as I feel it is now. I've obviously tried to edit it but sometimes it just doesn't work out u know.</p><p>In any case, I hope you enjoy.</p><p>CW for this chapter:<br/>Anal, gagging (on fingers), detailed descriptions of bodily sensations and reactions, water torture, breath play, commanding, subtle humiliation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened near silently and Zenos cleared his throat to alert the Warrior of Light to his presence. Panic rising swiftly within her chest, she dove from her position on the bed to the floor, getting on her knees and begrudgingly opening her mouth as asked, silently hoping that it was good enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No more pain, please. Just use me and be done with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better, but it needs work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked past her to the dresser at the side of the room and she closed her mouth to stop drool from spilling from it as Zenos began to remove his armor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now now, I didn't say you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> your mouth, did I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She winced, and reopened her mouth, watching silently as he carefully removed his armor, and then his clothes, not bothering to hide himself behind a towel or redress once naked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped towards her, and she felt herself shrink beneath his gaze, his grip twisting into her hair as drool spilled from her open mouth. For a moment she was certain he was going to force her mouth onto him, but instead he pulled, practically dragging her from her kneel across the floor to what she assumed was the bathroom, knees bruising as he did so, and the but recently closed wounds screaming in protest as they threatened to reopen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Zenos tugged her to a stand and pushed the door open, pushing her in and following after her, she gazed around. The bathroom was extremely ornate and decorated, and she had not seen one like this since her stay in Ishgard with Lord Edmont. Two basins, a beautifully large porcelain tub, and two doors, each each carved with beautiful patterns. The other, she assumed, was for servants to enter and clean without bothering their Lord. She glanced around the room carefully, her eyes falling finally upon the steaming bathtub of water that looked so inviting that her muscles practically ached in desire as she looked at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's good that you seem so desirous to enter the bathtub, since I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>plans</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you with it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. What could he do with a bathtub that she would hate? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving her no time to think, Zenos stepped towards the bathtub, tugging her behind him by her arm and then placing his foot on the back of her knee to press, causing her to buckle into a kneel by the edge of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gazed at her reflection in the surface of the steaming water as Zenos knelt behind her and pressed his face to the side of her neck, trailing kisses along her collar as he inhaled deeply, her own breath shaking at the delicate touch, tensing for the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then his hand was on the back of her scalp, pushing suddenly, forcing her head underwater for a few seconds before letting her back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light gazed, dazed and confused, at Zenos, who only smiled in his usual smug way, before his hand forced her head back beneath the water. She remained still for a few moments, expecting him to let her back up for breath. It was only when his hand remained firmly planted on the back of her head, holding it submerged beneath the unpleasantly warm surface that she realised his intention. She gripped the edge of the bathtub and pushed, only for her wrists to be grasped swiftly and pinned to her back. Her ability to fight with her arms stripped from her, she resorted to kicking, only to feel Zenos shift his body so that he kneeled between her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let her head up, and she inhaled sharply. She had not started to struggle for breath yet, but if this was his intent then no doubt she would shortly. She struggled, unrelenting, trying to free her wrists from his grasp, only for him to promptly plunge her head back underwater, his palm pressing firmly against her scalp as she struggled to push against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear her frantic, muffled cries through the water as she tried to push up against him. Slowly but surely her chest began to burn, to ache, and the noises of her struggle weakened as she ran out of oxygen, her physical struggle strengthening as adrenaline surged through her body. She knew she would begin to inhale water if he didn't let her up soon, and she pushed desperately up against his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he let her up again. She gasped, hungry for breath, as his eyes lit up, her own staring up at the wall in front of her as she panted, mentally preparing herself to be plunged back into the water, the grip on her scalp so firm it stung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos leant over her, his body pressing up against hers, and planted a kiss on her shoulder, his length pressing up against her thigh. She shivered in response to his sick arousal, and then felt the hand guiding her down again, gulping down a last breath of air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos felt himself twitching with need as she struggled below him, and slid the fingers of his free hand to her sex, amused yet again at the wetness he found there. Her arms resumed their flailing as Zenos slid his hand under and between her legs, over her mound, and plunged two fingers into her, spreading them and delighting in how her struggle manifested inside her as contractions as well. Briefly, he wondered how exquisite it would feel against his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Warrior of Light's struggle began to weaken, Zenos pulled her upwards, coughing and spluttering and panting. He could almost hear her heart pounding in her chest, and he brought his face to her cheek, licking at it and earning an exasperated scowl from the other, as well as an attempt to spit on him. He chuckled, pumping his fingers into her roughly as she grunted, and pushed her head back down, fingers sliding out of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a short moment, he reveled only in her struggle, then turned his mind to her ass. Oh how sweetly she had pleaded him not to use that hole, and oh how she had cried and suffered when he did. Zenos felt his need quicken, and promptly pressed the thumb up against the puckered ring of muscle, fire growing within him as he felt the muscles contracting in tune to her struggle beneath the pad of his finger. He hooked and pressed down, pressed in, delighting in how the struggle of the Eorzean swiftly increased at the intrusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed upwards towards her spine with his thumb as she kicked, protests bubbling from the water, and as her struggle weakened, he shifted, pressing downwards instead. He yanked her head out of the water as she squeezed at his finger, her reunion with oxygen rewarding him with a swift chorus of babbled pleas, and brought his mouth to the base of her neck, where he bit down abruptly in his need, earning a surprised cry of pain from the other as he drew blood and relished in its taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head down again, Zenos pried his finger away only to ease in his index and middle finger, again spreading them apart inside her and twisting, turning, cock twitching with every squeeze. He inserted a third finger. Her struggle had started to get water outside of the bathtub, and he yanked her head out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you keep making a mess of this bathroom, worse things are going to happen to you," he growled, before plunging her head back into the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed his fingers, and pressed the tip of his hardness up against her ass, heat running through his veins as he imagined how exquisite the constrictions would feel. Just feeling the constrictions beneath the ring of muscle had his mind reeling, and it took everything he had not to violently thrust into the other. No, he wanted to savor it this time, her struggle increasing as he spread her, slowly, deliciously, spreading the tensed, puckered ring of muscle and shooting pain through her, his arousal only increasing with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled her head from the water as she gasped, and a whimper escaped her lips as she tried to shake her head in his grip. And then down she went, as Zenos pushed gently into her, adoring as, how he had imagined, her struggle slowly increased as he parted her, pried and tore her open. And oh how much more it probably hurt her as she constricted around him. He could feel her, trying desperately to relax, constricting and loosening as she fought between her need for oxygen and her need to decrease the pain. Zenos' eyes lit up with sick arousal as her legs began to quiver and bow below him in response to the pain, screams and cries bubbling up from the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was finally in her, pelvis pressed against her rear, he stilled, as if to give her a moment to adjust to the intrusion. With her head underwater she continued to struggle and squeeze around him deliciously, her cries progressively decreasing in strength. He pulled her head from the water, his cock twitching within her, and brought his lips to her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In time, you will learn to enjoy my cock up your ass. For now, I want to hurt you so badly that as you choke, you bleed all over my cock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he forced her head back into the water, pulling himself out of her and viciously ramming himself back in, garbled cries bubbling up from below the water as she squeezed incredibly around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While her head was out of water, Zenos brought his palm to the front of her face, pressing down on her nose and mouth for a few seconds and relishing in how she struggled against him, fighting for oxygen, before he let go. He wondered briefly if her ass constricted when she gagged too, only for his fingers to pry open her mouth and press down on her tongue before her head, with her lips parted, went back down into the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time she was up she coughed and spluttered to rid her mouth of the water before attempting to inhale. Zenos' pulled on her hair and brought her body, slick with sweat and water, flush with his, fingers prying further into her throat just as she began to inhale, causing her to heave around them, both to fulfill his curiosity and to savor the sounds of her suffering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sob broke from her lips as she gasped between her gags, and excitement buzzed through his veins as she constricted around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, do you want to breath, my pet?" Zenos purred, curving his fingers and causing her to retch more violently, her ass tightening around him as she did. She was grateful that she was no longer under water, but still breathing was a struggle, her body promptly switching it off every time she needed to gag on his forced ministrations. She felt stars dancing on her vision as she tried desperately to pull away from his fingers for a moment of respite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos' hands tightened their grip on her head in response, the fingers in her throat pressing even further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid you'll have to earn your oxygen, and for now that means my fingers stay where they are, for you squeeze deliciously around me every time you gag."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And somehow he slipped his fingers into her throat further, his other hand slipping to her nose and pinching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suck," he growled. "And you will get to breath again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lungs burning she closed her lips over his fingers even as she gagged over them, screams silenced by the pinch on her nose, and let her tongue roll over them fervently, desperate for some relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tongue out, like you're licking my balls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried, she tried so very hard, pushing her tongue out only to gag with even more vigor, as though she were about to throw up. Behind her Zenos began to thrust into her, each push impaling her further on his fingers and pulling yet more retched noises from her lips. With a sigh, finally, he pulled his fingers out to allow her a moment of respite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Disappointing, you will learn how to do that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos stood up, his cock still impaled in her, and carried her out of the bathroom, her legs still quivering. Her skin promptly found itself littered with gooseflesh, and she shivered, his fingers resuming their place in her throat and sending tears running down her face. Gods he hurt, he hurt so much, and every gag hurt even worse. She sobbed. Zenos let her knees rest up against the bed and then thrust into her violently, pulling a choked cry of pain from her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your suffering, your crying, do you feel how hard they make me, my pet? You turn me on so very much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sobbed again as she heaved over his fingers, Zenos grunting and groaning as she tightened around him, around his thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos growled, and pulled his fingers from her mouth, only for the hand tangled in her locks to force her face straight into the bed sheets. Not allowing her that moment of respite and breath she so desired his thrusting spread up, and then suddenly stilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck yourself on my cock," he growled, a broken cry spilling from her lips as she tried to shake her head. The hand on her head responded by pressing her face further into the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you instead like my fingers back down your throat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sob tore from her throat, and beneath his hand she began to buck her hips, spearing herself on his cock and crying out with every stab of pain through her body as he groaned behind her. Crying out still she sped up, bucking her hips furiously as she sought after his relief, desperate to bring about an end to the suffering and pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good girl, you're such a good little pet," he purred, and only moments later his hand was pressing down on her head again, clipping off her breath as he thrust maddeningly, his other hand sliding beneath her to plunge into her cunt and rend yet more screams from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced down and saw slick redness around his cock, and the need in his stomach quickened at the sight of blood. He pressed down, somehow even more fervently, delighting in her raspy struggle for breath under his grip, and quickened his thrusts, her limbs quivering and splayed, no longer able to support her weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands clawed and gripped at the sheets below her as Zenos thrust into her one final time and emptied himself into her, his essence burning at the newly opened wounds inside her as she shivered in both pain and cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pulled out, Zenos pulled the blankets from the bedsheets and swaddled her shaking body in them, seemingly not caring about the blood and cum that leaked out of her slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soon, my pet, you will delight in the suffering I cause you, I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stroked the wet hair away from her face and ran his hand along her head, a gesture that felt so alien and wrong coming from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, she couldn't. She wouldn't. And yet as she shuddered she pressed herself into the other, seeking comfort in the only embrace she could and sighing in relief as his arms wrapped around her slowly, stroking her arms carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Do ya like forced impregnation?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well. This is a short chapter, hope you enjoy it anyway xD</p><p>CW: forced impregnation/cumming inside, punching, nipple pain, NONCON as usual</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos traced his finger along her cheekbone and along the length of her jaw as she shivered beneath him. Intoxicating heat emanated from where his legs spread over her thighs, and she quivered as he leant over her, golden hair spilling besides her cheeks and on her shoulders, hot breath wafting over her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful," he hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept her eyes on the wall on the right side of the room, teeth firmly pressed together, eyes squeezing shut as the Garlean knelt forward and dotted kisses on her temple and down her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos trailed his hand down her neck, pausing at her breasts and giving a gentle squeeze before palming the length of her waist and stopping just at her pelvis, exhaling slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will bear my children."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light felt her entire body stiffen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She allowed her eyes to turn ever so slightly to the Garlean, watching his hungry gaze shift from her belly to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will bear my children."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her head towards him, watching warily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N...No..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what makes you think you have a say in the matter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her stomach knot in on itself angrily, panic pooling in its pit. She knew it showed on her face as Zenos' expression lit up further, and his hand slid from her pelvis to slide under her small clothes, cool finger trailing slowly between her sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-No, please..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light squirmed, squeezing her thighs together in an attempt to still his hand as her arms and feet pushed at the bed sheets below her in a futile attempt to crawl away from the other. With a growl, Zenos plucked at her wrists and pinned them above her head, allowing his full weight to rest just above her knees as she cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Behave," he growled. "I don't intend to hurt you today unless you force my hand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light whimpered, turning her head to the side and squeezing her eyes shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please no.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos didn't reply, instead pressing his nose to the side of her neck and inhaling slowly before letting out a ravenous growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to get pregnant, I do-don't want your children.. I don't.." the Warrior of Light babbled, tears pricking at her eyes. "Please no, don't please..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dotting a trail of kisses along her neck, Zenos trailed his hand lower, slipping his finger between her folds and sliding up to press against her clit, her thighs still squeezing together furiously as she continued to choke back sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spread."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sob broke through her pressed lips and she pressed her face into her shoulder in an attempt to muffle her cries, pressing her legs together with more fervor even as his finger continued to roll over her sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh dripping with disappointment, Zenos lifted himself ever so slightly, shifting his weight to one leg and slipping his hand from beneath her small clothes, easing it between her squeezed thighs and swiftly pushing, prying her legs apart, settling his knee between them to stop her from closing her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light let out a cry as he slipped a finger beneath her small clothes and yanked, swiftly tearing them from her body, prompting her to began struggling beneath his grasp, babbles and pleas bleeding from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get hurt?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light choked out a sob, continuing to press up against the hands that pinned her, prompting Zenos to grab at her chin and pull her gaze towards her. Her eyes fluttered open, only for the Garlean's hand to shift to her neck and press, swiftly cutting off the cacophony of sobs and replacing it with gasps and chokes, struggling for air. Her eyes widened as the Garlean gazed down at her, disappointment oozing from his expression as he raised his other hand in a fist, swiftly bringing it down square in the middle of her stomach, prying the last bit of oxygen from her lungs as a raspy cry tore from her throat. As his hand slipped to her breast, angrily twisting at the perky buds of flesh, she felt darkness dancing around the edges of her vision, her eyes fluttering for a few brief moments before the Garlean's hand lifted, sending her senses roaring back all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a few moments Zenos only stared at her, eyes swimming with turmoil as she lay, mouth still agape as she reunited with oxygen, and then he shifted, lifting his weight from her leg and settling himself between her thighs. His palms slid beneath them and tugged her from her splayed position on the bed to bring her sex in line with his length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed a finger along her length for a brief second, before plunging it into her and hooking, causing her to cry out for a few moments as he rolled his finger against that spot, pumping into her furiously. After a few moments he pulled out, replacing his finger with the tip of his length. The Warrior of Light swiftly began to squirm again, kicking at the bed sheets and trying to wrench herself from the Garlean's grasp, causing Zenos to growl and swiftly grip at her hips, lifting himself onto his knees and bucking his hips, spearing her and sheathing himself with one swift motion. She cried out beneath him, hands pressing at his abdomen and legs flailing wildly as she screamed at the pain of such a large intrusion suddenly tearing her apart. He sat within her for a few moments, gazing at her with irritation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please, Zenos..." she babbled, practically puking the words in her desperation. "Don't do this please!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos shrugged and leant forward, curling in over himself slightly and bringing his hands to her wrists, pressing them against the bed beside her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'll do anything! I'll serve you dutifully I'll get on my knees and suck you off I'll-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be grateful," he interrupted, allowing himself to slip out of her slightly before slamming his hips back in. "Should you- Ngh, carry my child you will.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos paused as he quivered in response to her tightness, her walls fluttering as she screamed and tried to adjust to the intrusion, letting his eyes slip close for a moment, grip on her hips tightening before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will get to be by my side forever, protected as the mother of one of the Garlean royal line.. Not from me, of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped out and rammed his hips in again. Beneath him her body trembled at the pain of being forced open by such a large intrusion, clenching and loosening around him as she quivered, tears spilling as she heaved in great sobbing breaths, pained shouts and yelps still tearing from her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should you miscarry, however.." He smirked. "I will just have to beat your body until it does what I want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nausea roiled angrily through her body. So much of what he did to her on a daily basis threatened miscarriage, and he knew it. She felt herself dry heave, and swallowed a gulp of air, shaking her head furiously as Zenos shifted outwards, slamming his hips back into her and tearing another cry of pain from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no..." she whimpered out, but Zenos paid her no mind, slowly but surely increasing the pace of his thrusts, earning a yell of pain with each one dotted here and there with more pathetic pleas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, when he had enough of her blabbering and sobbing, Zenos let up his grip on one of her wrists, bringing his hand to her mouth and swiftly plunging his index and middle finger between her lips, sliding them to the back and causing her to heave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Much better," he murmured, his pace increasing as she retched audibly between sobs. "Now I don't need to listen to that incessant pleading and can listen to your beautiful struggle to breathe instead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing his body flush with hers, Zenos allowed the grip of his other hand to let up, shifting that hand to the Warrior of Light's breast and squeezing at the perky bud in it's center, causing her to cry out over his fingers and then swiftly gag on them again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," he murmured, excitement bristling through his veins as her body shuddered beneath him. "Suffer for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, or tried to, and Zenos only pinched harder, causing her body to spasm, squeezing around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you want this to be over quicker?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warrior of Light let out a wretched wail over his fingers, cut short by a gag and then a cry as he squeezed his fingers over the pert flesh angrily. Taking her noises to mean a yes, Zenos smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you will suffer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped the fingers in her throat out and brought them to the pert flesh of her other breast, swiftly quickening the pace of his thrusting as he aggressively squeezed both buds simultaneously. Below him the Warrior of Light shivered, legs twitching angrily where they hung in the air. Her eyes glazed over despite the occasional sobs breaking from her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos growled, and sped his thrusts, squeezing angrily at her flesh in an attempt to bring her back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to cum, my pet, and you're going to take every drop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spell broke. Her eyes refocused and she began to cry out again, arms picking up their struggle and pushing against his abdomen, clawing at the flesh in an attempt to push the intruder out. All too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO! NO PLEASE NO!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos twisted at her flesh, and as she cried out and spasmed he sank himself into her, swiftly grabbing her thighs and pressing her pelvis flush with his as she wailed, fingers still clawing, pushing desperately as he twitched within her, her body still clenching around him like a vice as she shivered in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he emptied the last thick string of his essence within her with a growl, her eyes gazing at him wild with fear, Zenos exhaled, and sat backwards carefully so as not to allow himself to slip out. Beneath him her fight stilled, the hands pressing against his abdomen now doing so with a fraction of the fervor they had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good girl," he cooed, and she sobbed, turning her head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zenos leant forward, allowing his body to lay flush against hers, her legs still splayed around his. He wrapped his arms around her, shifting so that his length still sat buried completely within her as it softened to ensure that none of his essence would spill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ensure the seed takes," he murmured, almost like an order, brushing his lips against her ear as she continued to shiver below him, head still turned to avoid his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shifted uncomfortably, squirming her hips this way and that in an attempt to pull herself free, but to no avail. Atop her Zenos exhaled slowly, and shifted, somehow burying himself twixt her legs even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't even try," he murmured. "I intend to sleep like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nausea roiled through her angrily as she gulped down another sob of air. Beneath the heat of his skin the pain atop her breasts was amplified, and beneath her legs the greatest pain of all, hot, angry, and likely bleeding from the combination of the Garlean's sheer size and abruptness. Above her Zenos exhaled slowly, pressing his face into her neck. She turned her face towards him, and his eyes snapped open, a smile on his lips, pulling another broken sob from her lips as she swiftly turned her attention to the ceiling, hands pressing up against the other, desperately searching for any source of comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don't take</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kjhfk;ldhkj I finally got the nerve to post it, I guess it's easier now because I've posted other similar content xD.</p><blockquote>
  <p> "You best not leak a drop, my pet," he purred, as he slipped the edge from her. </p>
</blockquote>Zenos starts to tear down the last of the walls.
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW for this chapter!!<br/>Enemas, painful anal, watersports, pissing in someone, ruthless beating/belting, stepping on.</p><p>tag update!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gazed at him in horror, whimpering as he let the tip of the syringe slip from her ass, tugging on the plunger. She felt so full. Indescribably full. Her gut twisted uncomfortably, and she clenched, squeezing her eyes shut so that she would not let a drop escape, dreading the consequences he mentioned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'm going to fill you up and clean you out. And make you suffer a bit, just for fun. Make sure you don't leak any or I'll have to discipline you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And a little bit of air for that extra bit of suffering."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A wavering whine left her lips as he pressed the tip into her aching hole. Even the tiny pressure of the syringe tip was immensely painful when she was filled like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt the rapid push of air into her and groaned, panting further when Zenos pressed the tip of his semi hard length against her sex.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do hope your cramps come on quickly, I'd hate to be kept waiting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And when she winced, her gut screaming in agony, she felt him twitch against her and plunge into her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>**</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos pressed the tip of the hose up against her ass, and she practically screamed at the sudden stream of cold water filling her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no please! Noooo," she sobbed, but he did not relent, smiling as she sobbed and groaned beneath him as he filled her.  He'd filled her but recently, and just when she thought the end of her suffering was near, now he was filling her. Again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You best not leak a drop, my pet," he purred, as he slipped the edge from her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Quivering, she groaned, tears spilling readily from her eyes as she thought over this new level of humiliation Zenos had conjured up for her. Stuffing her ass full of water and forcing her to keep it in while her stomach groaned in displeasure. He had already hurt her so much, but this...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt Zenos' hand slide on her rear, spreading her plump flesh to the side and pressing something slippery up against her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A little bit of soap..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The item slipped away and the tip of his finger circled around the outside of her ass, his hands moving to the sides and spreading her apart to take a good look again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You like having things in your ass don't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt the tip of his cock press up against her taut entrance, fear rushing to greet her as her stomach twisted, her head shaking side to side vigorously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"N-No, if you do that I'll definitely spill! You can't, even the other hole is better, please, please no you can't!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos practically licked his lips. Such delicious begging and pleading. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's not my concern is it? Any spill will mean a beating, so you best hold it in."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And how she screamed as he began to part her, clenching down in an attempt to stop the water from spilling but causing herself severe pain as he pressed against the clenched muscles. The Garlean groaned at the vice like grip of her ass as he forced himself into her as she wailed piercingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, that's one already- Oh no, I stand corrected, tw- no, three! My you must really want to be beaten, how delightful."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>More broken wails turning into sobs and splutters, the sting of soap hitting her all at once and causing her to heave in pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"P-please no more, please.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He paid her no heed as he sank himself into her, listing off the count each time water spilled from her, and beginning to shift as she groaned and screamed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My that's a lot, I've lost count. I guess I'll just have to be extra punishing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head violently, choked sobs and screams breaking from her mouth as Zenos' hand cupped around her front and squeezed the pert flesh at the center of her breasts violently, causing more fluid to seep from her as he chuckled at her struggling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your pain is delicious," he murmured, kissing her square in the center of her back as he thrust into her, his motions speeding up as she continued to scream and cry in pain. Beneath him her entire body shivered, threatening to fall and splay on the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you fall, that's another set of strokes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nooo please," she wailed out, long and elongated, her muscles practically shaking as he sped his thrusts into her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took little time at all for him to reach his peak like this. Her insides spasmed and clenched as she attempted to control the fluids within it, and the sensations alone were enough to swiftly bring him to his edge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he pulled out of her violently shaking body, more fluid spilled from her, and she choked back a sob, her knees starting to slip in their exhaustion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, ah," Zenos chided, grinning. "Stay upright, I haven't even beaten you yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another pitiful wail. Goodness he really truly had broken her this time hadn't he?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He grabbed the belt from the side of the room and, without warning, struck it across her rear, causing her to jolt forward and splay across the floor as she cried out in pain, yet more fluid leaking from her rear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tsk tsk, the more you leak now the more you will be beaten. Back in position."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I- I can't," she wailed, and she tried to shift back into position as her legs gave out below her, only for the belt to crash back down her with a savage crack, causing her to scream again, bright red blooming on her rear where it hit. Yet more water spilled from her as she spasmed and curled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"N-No more, Zenos, please, please no more," she choked out, as yet another savage crack came down upon her, the last of the water spilling from her as she howled in pain, splayed on the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please, mercy!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another savage crack, and Zenos laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mercy? From me? You <em>do</em> know who you speak to, dear pet?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She only sobbed in response, and another ruthless stroke thrummed upon her, the redness growing as blood began to seep beneath the skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Z-Zenos, please," she tried one last time as her body shook violently on the ground, but the strokes continued, crack after crack as her screams eventually fell to silence and she was left panting, shivering and shaking, only able to focus on maintaining the last semblance of her sanity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Zenos stopped, panting with a thing sheen of sweat over his body, he shifted towards the other, and cradled her head in his hands, casting the belt to the side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"M-mercy, My L-lord," she whispered out, her body shivering violently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"More?" he grinned something vicious. "I can certainly give you more. On your knees again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The wail that left her lips was nigh inhuman. Shivering she tried yet again to try get up, but in her state only managed to push on the floor without lifting her frame at all. Again she wailed. <em> "P-pleeeeeeaase no more..."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a smirk, he moved his hands to her nipples, and twisted violently, causing her to choke out a silent scream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just a little more, and he'd free her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His fingers sank into her locks and swiftly pinned her to the floor again, and his cock, not hard again but still semi firm, pressed between her rear cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With no energy left to scream or cry she could only let out a soft, broken noise as he pierced into her again, even as her skin, red and raw from the belting, screamed in agony at being touched by his body heat. But Zenos didn't move. He did not thrust, nor did he grind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead, he let out a slow exhale, and warmth flooded her aching insides.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A new wave of horror washed over her as she realised what he was doing, weak, feeble arms shooting forward to claw at the floor beneath her to try crawl away. There was no energy left to cry. No energy left to scream. All she could do was try to pull away, uselessly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not that her struggles amounted to anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos pulled out in one swift motion, and all the Warrior could do was groan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Look at you...</em>" Zenos purred out with twisted satisfaction. He picked up his heel and shifted his foot forward, sliding the top of the toe against her sex and grinding it up and down a few times before he stepped to her front. "<em>Eorzea's hero</em>, reduced to a dumping ground for my cum.. and now my piss."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He snorted, lifting his foot and pressing the side of it to her cheek, shifting her face so he could press it into the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My little <em>pet</em>, my little <em>plaything..</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few times he ground the sole back and forth on her cheek before picking it up and kneeling before her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe I should fill you full of my piss... plug you up.. feed you naught but my cum and hydrate you with naught but my piss.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He reached out to cup her chin, brushing a thumb over her cheekbone and wiping away her tears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Perhaps that will finally break you.. You've held on so much until now.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For several long seconds, Zenos stayed staring at her in his kneel. And then he moved, scooping her into a bridal carry and gingerly carrying her  so as not to aggravate the wounds on her wear. Naught but the sound of her shuddering breath remained as he carried her trembling frame out of the room and back to his bedchambers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With no source of comfort but the warmth of the Garlean beside her, the Warrior of Light found herself turning her head into his chest, pressing her forehead up against his warmth as tears trailed down her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he returned it in kind, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead and stroking her cheek as he carefully placed her upon the bed, stroking over her back and her scalp as she cried silently, clinging to him in her search for warmth and comfort.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>He held her by his side and all the while she'd whimper and tremble in fear, no matter how much he reassured her...</p>
  <p>And only when he used her did it seem to ease.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're nearing the end y'all... but don't fret, I'll always be happy to write more Zenos (consensual or nonconsensual, though more than likely the latter). It just might not be in this fic.</p><p>A few important things to note:</p><p>I've made a pseud (sun_and_sin) under which my more "problematic" fiction will now be posted. I recognise I have some fans who like my consensual, kinky work and some ppl are uncomfortable running into noncon, this is a way for people to filter out the noncon or works from my pseud only (I will repeat this notice on one of my non-psued works for those who might miss it).</p><p>I've also stopped posting said fics (psued fics) to the bookclub due to their increasingly "problematic" content, so you may want to subscribe to me here.</p><p>On that note, if you're one of the people who reads the fic after reading the tags and then complains, wtaf is wrong w u??? Tags are there for a reason, yo, use the filter functionality. And... mind the tags? I scream it at the beginning of my works for a reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>He dipped her into the bath as her consciousness faded in and out. Amid the screaming pain from her rear, she leaned into the only semblance of affection and comfort she found; the gentle caress of his touch. Hands gently massaging her scalp, rubbing soap ever so tenderly over her skin, <em>extra</em> carefully as he ran over her rear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Such lovely marks these are."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Words and sights echoed in her head as though she were dreaming them, and when unconsciousness took her it was a relief, her aching body sinking into the soft embrace of his arms and the soft silken bed sheets, pillows cradling her carefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she awoke she rolled towards him as he caressed her back so very delicately.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Beautiful," he whispered, and she moaned, burying her head into his chest, wallowing in the sweet scent of his musk and the warmth of his arms around her as she fell back into sleep's embrace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she awoke and he wasn't there, she followed her senses to the bedside table where a tray of food sat with a note letting her know it was for her. She ate and drank carefully, in a daze, and swiftly returned to sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next awake was suffering. Gut distended in agony, filled to the brim with heat and plugged with something so painful that mere consciousness was agony. He stood before her, cock upon her parted lips, rubbing until smatterings of cum entered her lips, held open by some gag. And then immediately after he washed it down with that same searing heat in her rear, tilting her head back and letting loose, pinching her nose so that she'd swallow what remained in her mouth until he gave her more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good girl," he'd purr out, and moments later unconsciousness would take her again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The softness he provided her in those flashes of consciousness was odd.. Unexpected.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It made her uneasy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He held her by his side and all the while she'd whimper and tremble in fear, no matter how much he reassured her...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And only when he used her did it seem to ease. Only when his hand tangled in her hair and brought her lips to his cock, her nervousness ceased and found itself replaced by unexpected calm..</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Until she started to seek it out, rubbing her lips along his skin keen to serve or be used, whatever he desired, as long as it meant the fear and terror of pain ebbed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If he was using you, you wouldn't hurt...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And just like that, she began to desire it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My precious pet," he purred, and she gazed at him in a daze as he stroked her head, his fingers trailing over her breasts and gently toying with the beads at their center as she sang with each subtle pang of need wrought from the roll of his thumbs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His fingers toyed so very gently with the area between her legs as she whined, her back arching into his touch as he trailed kisses along her sternum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're such a precious thing, my pet," he murmured, and she moaned, pressing herself up into his embrace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at him with such adoration as he rolled his hips into her, her body singing praises wherever he touched.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, My Lord, thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who do you serve?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You, My Lord," she breathed the words as her body pined for his touch, pressing up against him, hips swaying, grinding on his knee.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The last of her resistance was gone, and everything had fallen into place. She was <em>his,</em> well and truly broken.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pinned her down, pressing her to the bed firmly by her shoulders as her palm trailed along his chest. He nipped along her collarbone and tugged at the pert flesh in the center of her breast roughly, enough to hurt, and she moaned, her back arching as need pooled between her legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Perfect</em>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She's gone, folks.</p><blockquote>
  <p> Zenos remained motionless, smirking down at the needy creature below him, until she whined again more feverishly. His other hand grasped at her locks and yanked backwards, forcing her back into a most graceful arch as she cried out softly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Don't be selfish. Remember your place and who you serve."</p>
  <blockquote></blockquote>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is most def not the end, even if its the end of this fic. I will always have an appetite for brutal noncon zenos and suffering wol, and I will always have an appetite for needy mindbroken slave wol.. so don't worry, there will always be other fics ;)</p><p>again the usual disclaimer, old writing, I wrote this wayyy back like, early last year so my writing style has changed a lot since then. Regardless, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>She sat on the floor, fingers fidgeting with the sheer nightgown she wore and the delicate metal collar around her neck as she wondered when he would return. She sat upright, knees beneath her in an attempt to avoid sullying the pillow she sat on with her need, which quickened every time she thought of him. Her master. Her <em>owner.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then the door opened, and she felt her heart leap to her throat, desire pooling between her legs at the sight of him, his golden hair and piercing blue eyes gazing at her. And oh how her heart soared when he smiled at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She scrambled from her sitting position so she was in front of him and got on her knees, parting her lips for him hungrily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good evening, my <em>pet."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A thrill ran up her spine at the name as she watched him carefully pry off his armor, his gaze never leaving her. Eyes flitted over her body and watched as he undressed, her need spilling to the floor from twixt her legs and from her mouth both. She knew she was broken, and she was grateful for it... For the opportunity to serve <em>him.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After his armor was off, Zenos stepped back towards the Warrior of Light and placed a finger under her jaw, forcing her head backwards, his gaze never leaving hers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His touch sent an aching thrill through her body, and she whined softly, arching her back further.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos remained motionless, smirking down at the needy creature below him, until she whined again more feverishly. His other hand grasped at her locks and yanked backwards, forcing her back into a most graceful arch as she cried out softly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't be selfish. Remember your place and who you serve."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior of Light whimpered softly, and Zenos brought the finger that had lifted her chin to her mouth, brushing it against her lips until they parted and welcomed the invasion with soft, fervent licks. He let go of his grip on her scalp and she eased her head back so that it was upright, separating her lips and taking in more of his fingers as he slipped a second in with the first. As she took in as much as she could, Zenos hooked his fingers gently at the back of her throat, causing her to gag, desire prickling through her body as she did so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled his fingers out as she gasped for air, a string of saliva trailing after them as he brought his grip to the collar around her neck and pulled upwards, forcing the Warrior of Light to stand. Threads of her wetness stretched and broke as she rose, leaving a smear of slickness upon the tiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You make such a lovely mess, my pet," Zenos purred, brushing his lips against her ear as he led her to the bed, heat rising to her cheeks in humiliation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He placed his palm twixt her shoulder blades and pushed gently, bidding her down onto the bed as he growled in his arousal, her heart pounding in response to the noise and her skin singing under his touch. Dutifully she followed his instructions, chest down against the bed while the rest of her was raised to him.. For him. She shuddered at the thought of her pitiful need bared to him, and felt her wetness throb as he chuckled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior of Light arched her back as far as was physically possible, silently begging him for his touch, her release, only for Zenos to gently place his finger against her ass and circle, rending a despaired cry from her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My lord, p-please, I-I need it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos made no sound to imply he had heard, merely electing to continue circling gently around the taut ring of muscle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"P-Please my Lord," she whimpered, shifting herself as though doing so would convince Zenos to touch her wetness instead. "P-please not there, I can't bear it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos pushed against her ass, earning a soft cry of defeat from the other as he sank his finger into her. His fingers began to explore wihin, pressing up against her walls as her cries turned into pleas against his ministrations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please not my ass my Lord, p-please..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She squeaked as Zenos pushed a second finger in with the first, gradually working her open, causing strange pressured sensations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me, who do you serve?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Y-you, my Lord."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why do you think it acceptable to request things from me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior of Light remained silent, failing to come up with an appropriate answer to his question, and buried her face into the sheets below her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I asked you a question."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She whimpered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, my Lord," she mumbled from the sheets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What should you say instead?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos scissored his fingers suddenly, sending a gnawing dull pain through her lower body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt a thrill of desire shoot through her frame, adding to the already torturous hunger between her legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"P-Please fuck my ass and use me for your pleasure, Lord Zenos."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Much better," He purred, pulling his fingers out when he was convinced he'd worked her open as much as possible. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And since you asked so nicely, how can I resist?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos shifted, bringing the tip of his cock to her ass and pushing gently, forcing the Warrior of Light open as she cried out and gasped pitifully below him. Fists clawed at the sheets below her and balled up as he tore her open, and when he was fully sheathed within her, he yanked on her hair, bringing her body flush with his. Against him her legs quivered, toes extending as she tried to reach the floor to support herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do we say?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She cried pitifully, grasping at the air, for something, anything, to grab.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"What do we say?"</em> Zenos growled, grabbing her wrists and pinning her arms to her back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"T-Thank you, Lord Zenos, for fucking my ass."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Isn't that better?" He cooed, and then he pulled backwards abruptly before forcing himself back into the other, pained cries spilling forth from her throat at the bizarre, painful sensations that resulted from his motions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos brushed his hand over her chest as she quivered and writhed in his grasp, her toes barely reaching the ground when he was fully in her, and delighted in how her nipples peaked under his touch. Between her legs her depravity still continued to pool, and as she trembled thin strings began to smear and drool down her thighs. Zenos pinched gently at the tense flesh, brushing his lips along her ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want to bury my cock in you over and over, and fuck you until you can no longer walk in a straight line, and that is exactly what I'm going to do, is that clear?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior of Light whimpered, moaning as Zenos twisted at the perky flesh, and nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And then, my dear pet, I have to address some oh so boring princely things, and Im going to take you with me to keep things interesting. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being shown off as the filthy needy animal you are."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a rhetorical question, but she nodded, his words bouncing through her skull, sending her hunger roaring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos quickened his pace, snaking his fingers down the Warrior of Light's chest and across her stomach to her crotch. Soft, calloused pads played with the soft wiry hairs there as she whined and protested, unable to buck her hips because of the invasion in her rear still sending bizarre sensations up and along her quivering figure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos gently slid his cool finger to the tip of her wetness and pressed up against her clit, rolling his finger, causing the Eorzean beneath him to writhe and tremble in response to the combination of strange, painful, and pleasurable sensations he caused. He shifted further down still, and she shuddered at the cool, soft touch against her heat as it pried open the folds of her skin, and then slid up and into her, hooking and pressing upwards against her most deliciously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"T-Thank you," she cried, squirming and thrashing in response to his exquisite touch. "Thank you my Lord, thank you, thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then he removed his finger, earning a broken cry of protest from the other at such a short lived euphoria, only to wrap his hands around her neck. He squeezed gently at first, but his grip quickly grew vicious, cutting off her airway as his thrusts too abruptly quickened. Choked gasps escaped her throat, and every time she heaved for breath, Zenos felt her walls constrict and hug around him, clenching as if they too were desperate for oxygen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Every time I choke you you tighten exquisitely around my cock, my pet," he growled in her ear, grip loosening momentarily to allow her a few gasps of breath before strangling her again, grunting softly as she contracted and convulsed around him. "And the sounds you make are most delicious too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His words had her quaking in need, grateful that she, her pathetic body, was able to provide her Lord with such pleasure as darkness danced around the edges of her vision, threatening to overcome her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos' hands squeezed at her neck with newfound strength, his thrusting quickening abruptly as the Warrior of Light choked and struggled for air,  until he buried himself into her and emptied himself into her still trembling figure, his grasp on her throat finally letting up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She fell forward onto the bed, her quivering legs finally giving way beneath her, as Zenos slid himself out of her, his essence slowly joining the trail of her need down the inside of her thigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she caught her breath, she heard Zenos refitting his armor behind her, metal clinking upon metal as she gathered her breath, her senses still not quite there. She felt intoxicated, hear head reeling, stars still dancing along her vision as Zenos neared her again, a length of chain ringing in one of his hands. He fidgeted with the edge of the chain at her neck, fastening it to her collar, before tugging gently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So soon...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior of Light rose shakily to her feet, stumbling left and right as she followed her Lord out of the room, legs still bowing and threatening to give way with every step. She was so <em>tired</em>... And yet, she had not the strength to complain... At least not audibly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt the stares of men on her as she trailed behind Zenos, her steps causing the slick mixture of her need and his essence to trail down her leg at a more rapid pace, some of it dripping onto the floor behind her. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks as Zenos tugged on the leash, bidding her along as she shivered. And then as she followed Zenos through the row of men on either side, up the carefully laid carpet to his throne, she felt her skin prickling as his men stared at her silently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At last, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached his throne, and Zenos looked down his nose at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kneel."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her need rapturous in her stomach, she did, delighting in how the heat soared in her veins as people watched her subservience to her lord. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a while Zenos spoke only to his men, paying no attention to the Warrior of Light as she knelt by him, eyes to the ground as she wallowed in the sound of his voice echoing across the hall, but he quickly grew bored, unsheathing his blade and bringing it to the underside of her jaw, pulling gently and bidding her look up at him as he continued to speak to his men.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior of Light melted under his gaze, relishing the sharp sensation beneath her chin, as warm, wet droplets curled down the blade and fell to her thigh. Zenos' face remained blank, hollow, judging.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"On your knees."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The instruction cut through the numbness of the rest of his words like butter. An order for her, not something to be ignored. She obeyed, the edge of his katana still pressed up under her chin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her breath quickened as Zenos removed the blade and shifted it to the base of her sternum, pressing the edge gently up against her skin and slicing upwards gently. Soft, small moans escapeed from her lips as blood oozed from the wound, and Zenos stopped when he reached the hollow between her collarbone, moving the flat of his blade to the Warrior of Light's inner thigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silently, he pressed, a wordless instruction to spread her legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shifted her weight between her legs, prying them open gradually until the pressure of his blade let up. Not once did her eyes leave Zenos' face, and even as he spoke to his men, his never left the apex of her thighs. She felt the tightness in her stomach twist in over itself when he smiled slightly in amusement, his eyes on the slick wetness that clung to the inside of her legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gasped as she felt the blade on the inside of her thigh curve, and pinch, her Lord carefully slicing a new wound on the soft, supple flesh. Blood flowed freely, joining the mess of wetness on the floor below her.... She hadn't known it possible to ache so badly with desire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos shifted his blade yet again, and her breath caught in her throat as he pressed the flat of it against her wetness, her body stiffening. Still she kept her eyes on Zenos, watching his lips twist into a smirk as she held her breath, the cold blade running slowly up and down her wetness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Zenos removed the blade she shuddered despite herself, muscles relaxing momentarily as Zenos sheathed the blade and turned back to his men. She watched as he fidgeted with the armor around his waist, and gasped softly when he freed himself from his restraints, surprised that Zenos would so readily show himself in front of his subjects. And yet, she reasoned, he had no reason not to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eyes back on his men, Zenos stepped towards the Warrior of Light, and grabbed a fistful of her hair in one hand, yanking her forwards. She felt a jolt of excitement run down her spine as he pressed her face up against his crotch, and she opened, graciously allowing her Lord to push himself into her mouth, the hand on her scalp tugging downwards as he thrust upwards, forcing himself into her throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do not disappoint me, girl," he growled, continuing to work her over him before resuming his address.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She licked at him hungrily, choking, gagging, as his cock reached into places that had once seemed impossible. She delighted in his use of her, her body singing with desire as she imagined the expressions on the faces of her Lord's men, watching him use the filthy Eorzean slut's mouth for his own pleasure. She looked up at him as he fucked her mouth, stomach twisting with need under the piercing blue gaze of his eyes. His mouth still formed words at his men that had long since turned into a buzz of noise she didn't hear. She felt him shift, his feet pressing up between her legs, and she squeaked, rubbing herself up against him in an attempt to chase her own release. Zenos' grip on her scalp tightened in warning, but she continued, unable to resist herself, her need growing stronger as she envisioned the disgust on his mens' faces.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was so far gone she didn't notice when he pulled her onto his cock and pinched her nose shut, not until he spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tongue out, pet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And greedily she obeyed, sticking her tongue out and retching, heaving violently as she did so, letting her tongue roam out of her mouth to the globes at his base until another retch forced it back in, and above her he chuckled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A good attempt."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then, all too suddenly, Zenos forced her head completely down his length and twitched, emptying himself down her throat as she choked and spluttered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Swallow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gagged as she did so and still more came from him, her hands now clinging to the back of his legs, digging into the divots in the armor as best they could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a while, Zenos kept himself in her mouth, and she rolled her tongue around him slowly as he softened, relishing in his inebriating scent, and what remained of his taste. When he had finished addressing his men, he let himself slide out of her mouth with a gentle pop, and dismissed his men as he covered himself up again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they were alone in the throne room he cupped her chin and forced her gaze back to meet his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You got a little carried away at the end didn't you, my pet?" he purred, his thumb stroking her cheek gently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior of Light whined softly, letting herself lean into his touch for a few moments, before he pulled her back up again, unsheathing his katana again. Once more, the cold, icy flat of the blade pressed up against the inside of her thigh, this time accompanied by an instruction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Spread."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She did, and Zenos procured a small dagger from his holster, before pressing the hilt up against her wetness and slowly sliding it into her. She shuddered as the cold metal hilt parted her, and whined when she realised that it did very little to ease her ache.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tsk, it's just to stop you from making such a mess on the way back, my pet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tugged on her leash and she carefully stumbled forward, bowing her legs awkwardly in an attempt to avoid cutting herself as she walked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Be sure you don't drop it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And so she staggered behind him, body quivering and quaking with each step in both need and exhaustion. Behind her she left a trail of need, blood, and now, less so, her Lord's essence, and when they reached his chambers after an eternity she nigh collapsed into his arms as he slipped his dagger from her. Zenos scooped her up and she sighed with relief, the muscles of her legs quaking from the strain they had endured, only for Zenos to plop her down onto the bed and pry her legs open in front of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like a savage animal in heat," he commented, sliding his hands along the Warrior of Light's thighs. "Such a filthy hole, making a mess everywhere it goes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He trailed a finger along her wetness, and she whined, back arching to meet his touch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But it's owner forgot who it served."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The finger was gone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, n-no, no, p-please, my Lord Zenos..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you think you deserve it, after the shameful display you put on in front of my men? Grinding up against me with such desperation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She cried out, back arching in torturous need, her fingers snaking down to touch herself, unable to resist the gnawing in her stomach any longer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," Zenos growled, promptly pinning her wrists above her. "Remember, no one touches my property without my permission, including you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"P-Please Lord Zenos," she begged, writhing desperately beneath him, trying to free herself. "Please let me relieve myself, I-I need to, I-I must, I need it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos growled again, and flipped her onto her stomach, pinning her arms behind her back as he brought his palm down firmly against her thigh, earning a cry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You forget yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From the bedside cupboard he pulled out a length of leather and pried her mouth open with it before securing it around her head. When satisfied that she had been sufficiently silenced, he brought his palm down again, this time squeezing at the flesh aggressively, digging in the jagged edges of the armor as the Eorzean screamed in pain, sinking her teeth into the leather bit, hands clawing at the sheets beneath her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me, who do you serve?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His palm came down again, another sharp, muffled cry of pain, followed by garbled words he couldn't make out that vaguely resembled his name.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And do slaves pleasure themselves without permission?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another sharp cry. The wounds from earlier had reopened with her struggling, and new sections of the skin had torn under the impact of his armor. The Warrior of Light shook her head wildly, more garbled words coming from her mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you deserve my cock in your cunt?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Again. The skin of her thighs and backside was turning a lovely shade of mottled red, beads of blood both grew under and over the skin now. She knew she would bruise incredibly. She shook her head fervently again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So why do you beg for it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior of Light tensed in anticipation of the coming blow, but relaxed when nothing came. She shook her head, tears brimming over. She didn't have an answer for him, and she hung her head in shame. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos flipped her back over and pinned her to the bed by her shoulders, gaze flitting over her face, at the mess of spit and tears that covered it. He brought a finger to her cheek and wiped away at the salty trail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Except when I see you in such pain, my pet, it turns me on so much," Zenos sighed, bringing his armored palm to the need twixt her legs, and running the tip of his claw up along the folds of skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And seeing you cry," he growled this time, "It makes me incredibly hard."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos brought the tip of his claw to his mouth and licked at the mess of juices which sat on it, before his hand shifted to his waist and freed his length again, stroking it a few times, stoking the flames of his arousal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You have such a merciful master, do you not?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior of Light nodded furiously, and a garbled moan escaped through the gag as Zenos pressed himself up against her need. He pried the gag away from her mouth, pushing it down so it sat on her neck, and swiftly forced his still armored fingers into her mouth, pressing down against her tongue and sliding them to the back of her throat so she heaved on them as he parted her with the tip of his cock, and thrust, burying himself deeper and deeper into her as she gagged on his fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Between gags and moans, garbled utterings of thank yous escaped her lips, and her limbs twitched in relief. Her back arched, then curved, each heave over his fingers sending a pang of need through her body. Zenos thrust violently into her, delighting in how she quivered and tightened around him with every gag, her obsession plain for him to see as her eyes rolled backwards.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He leaned forward, pressing his chest up against the other and forcing his fingers as far into her throat as was physically possible, eliciting some exquisite noises. The Warrior of Light felt as though she were going to explode. Every sensation was utterly magnificent after having ached with torturous need for so long. She wrapped her lips around her Lord's fingers and pressed her tongue up against them, excitement rushing through her veins as she gagged on them. Her arms wrapped around him, nails digging into his back in her mindlessness, and the sensation of him spreading her, filling her, felt unlike anything she had felt before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt his lips brush up against her ear, growling, and she quivered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Every gag has you constricting deliciously, my pet. You are truly a wonderful toy to use."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A loud moan tore through her throat, his words sending her reeling, before being cut off my yet another gag.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you feel how each exquisite noise you make has me hardening?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt the sensation in her stomach quickening as every gag caused him to twitch within her, burning, her senses overwhelmed, and knew what was approaching</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lord Zenos," she garbled as best she could through the fingers in her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos gripped at her locks with his other hand, and quickened his pace, thrusting violently into the Eorzean beneath him, his own release creeping up on him in response to her constant gagging.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you going to cum for me my pet?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, my Lord," she choked. More garbled thank yous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zenos pulled his cock out of her, confusion flitting over her face as he smiled, and then shifted his cock to her ass, and thrust violently, promptly stuffing it into her as she screamed and cried, head shaking in protest. His fingers moved from her scalp to plunge into her needy wanton hole, curling, twisting, pressing, pushing, his thumb brushing up and pressing against her clit. Now she constricted around him not only when he gagged, but as he pressed up against her clit and walls, her body shuddering at the touch. Zenos growled at how exquisite her constrictions felt around him as her eyes fluttered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cum for me, my pet. Cum with my cock in your ass and my fingers down your throat. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And she did, still choking and gagging on his fingers, his cock spreading her ass and his fingers filling and pressing against her, she twitched violently, her back arching and her nipples peaking. Zenos wrapped his mouth around one and ran his tongue along it, and as she constricted around him, around his fingers, Zenos forced himself into her rapidly, over and over, savoring her cries as she contracted around him. He thrust violently into her one last time, emptying himself into her, his thumb and fingers pressing up exquisitely against her most sensitive areas, only relaxing once his orgasm and her shuddering had finished.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warrior of Light lay boneless on the bed, all energy drained from her, limbs shaking slightly from overexertion as Zenos slipped himself out of her, a thread of need breaking off his pelvis. He slipped his fingers out of her, her gagging one last time as he moved, a sliver of saliva clinging to them. She shivered and panted, and closed her eyes, promptly falling asleep in her exhaustion, as Zenos scooped her up in his arms and moved her towards the bathroom, calling for his maids. There was a lot to clean up, but he would tend to his pet himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let his hand slip to her belly, sliding along her pelvis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It appears my seed has taken."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my work and want to scream at me you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sun_and_solace">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>